The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile electronic devices. Various applications and software have also been developed and continue to be developed in order to give the users robust capabilities to perform tasks, communicate, obtain information or services, entertain themselves, etc. in mobile environments. Given the robust capabilities of mobile electronic devices and the relatively small size of such devices, it is becoming increasingly common for individuals to keep mobile electronic devices on or near their person on a nearly continuous basis. Moreover, because such devices are useful for work, play, leisure, entertainment, and other purposes, many users also interact with their devices on a frequent basis.
Along with the continuous development of new applications and improved networks that have expanded the capabilities of mobile electronic devices, hardware improvements have also been introduced. In this regard, the use of multi-core processors has become very common in relation to improving the capabilities of fixed electronic devices (e.g., personal computers (PCs)). While multi-core processors can increase processing capability, and have begun to see use in mobile communication devices more frequently due to their robust processing capabilities, multi-core processors may face some restrictions when used in connection with mobile electronic devices. Since mobile electronic devices are typically battery powered, using a multi-core processor could drain battery resources at a faster rate.
Accordingly, strategies for reducing battery power during processing may be desirable when employing multi-core processors in mobile electronic devices. Clocking multi-core processors for mobile electronic devices at a lower rate (relative to the clock speeds in PCs) is one example of a strategy for managing mobile electronic device battery consumption. However, it may be possible to experience the benefit of multi-core processing while implementing other strategies that may improve battery consumption characteristics as well.